Breckin Meyer
Breckin Meyer (born May 7, 1974) is an American actor and producer. He plays Joseph Gribble on the FOX cartoon King of the Hill. Currently, he has been promoted from being a cast member to also being a writer on Seth Green's stop motion animated series, Robot Chicken. He owns a production company together with Seth Green and Ryan Phillippe. Meyer is from Minneapolis, Minnesota, USA. He attended elementary school with Drew Barrymore (and was apparently her first kiss, according to an extra on the 50 First Dates DVD). Through that, he came into contact with Barrymore's agent who signed Meyer. As a child, he was mostly seen in television advertisements. In 1990, Meyer acted in a made-for-television movie for the first time. Episodes Written By: Episodes Acted In: *Immature Pilots (Man) *''Bloopers! Two'' (Reporter) *Farting the National Anthem (Uncle Sam) *''The Surreal Life'' (Vince Neil, Corey Haim) *Sci-Fi Convention War (Jedi Attendee) *''The Real World: Metropolis'' (Superman) *''Enter the Fat One'' (Justin Timberlake) *Scrambled Porn (Plumber) *''The Twist'' (Alien) *''Enter the Fat One (Part 2)'' (Justin Timberlake) *''Can We Handle the Truth?'' (Uncle Steve) *''Where Are They Now?'' (Shipwreck) *Woo-Hoo! (Sway) *The Pat O'Brien Treatment (Jesus Christ) *''Murder in Smurf Town X'' (Jokey Smurf) *''KITT's Day Out'' (Michael Knight) *''The Incredible Adventures of the Olsen Twins'' (Douglas Goldstein, Olsen Twins Associate) *He's Dead (Michael Knight) *''Unsolved Case Files: I, Rosie'' (Construction Worker) *Mayor McCheese Press Conference (Reporter) *''Never Say Goy!'' (Ross Hashanah) *Mayor McCheese Press Conference (Reporter) *''Never Say Goy!'' (Ross Hashanah) *''King of the Beach'' (Barry McGuire) *Last Supper Food Fight (Jesus Christ) *''You Can't Do That On Robot Chicken'' (Himself) *Last Supper Food Fight (Jesus Christ) *''Previously On Robot Chicken'' (Alien) *Space Invaders (Frank) *Nerf Stairs (Man) *Corey & Corey Save the World (Barbara Pierce Bush, Screech) *''Dragon's Lair: The Middle Ages'' (Used Car Salesman) *''There Can Be Only One Lohan'' (Lindsay Lohan) *Horny Robot Redux (Maggie Peyton; uncredited) *Eagle Eye Smith (Narrator) *Space Checkers (Alien) *''Cork'' (Investigator) *Wishes Come True (Lewis) *Superman on Vacation (Superman) *Used Car Surprise (Used Car Salesman) *Rainbow Brite Breaking & Entering (Murky) *''Rom Spaceknight'' (Jim) *''Andrew Lloyd Weber's The Beastmaster'' (Matthew Broderick/Kodo) *Super President Armstrong (Lance Armstrong) *Archie's Final Destination (Reggie Mantle) *''Andrew Lloyd Weber's The Beastmaster'' (Matthew Broderick/Kodo) *Super President Armstrong (Lance Armstrong) *Jesus and the Argonauts (Jesus Christ) *''Orlando Bloomin' Onion'' (Survivor #2) *Jesus and the Argonauts (Part 2) (Jesus Christ) *Calvin's Therapy Adventures (Calvin) *Cameron's Last Day (Justin Timberlake) *''The Janitor on Naboo'' (Janitor) *''Admiral Ackbar Cereal'' (Admiral Ackbar) *''Space Slug Chinese Delivery'' (Space Slug #1) *''The Janitor on Coruscant'' (Janitor) *''The Janitor on the Death Star'' (Janitor) *''Slight Weapons Malfunction'' (Dave Johnson) *''The Power Converters'' (Announcer) *''Boba Fett Wins'' (Boba Fett) *''Defenders of the Earth'' (Mandrake the Magician) *''The Sad Fate of Soundwave'' (Scientist #1) *''Gyro-Robo News Hour'' (Munson) *''Fraternity Shake'' (Fraternity Member #2) *''George W. Gremlin'' (Barbara Pierce Bush, Advisor) *''I've Fallen and I Can't Get Up to Stop You'' (Burglar) *''The 33-Year-Old Virgin'' (Jesus) *''Superheroes Tonight'' (Bizarro, Husband) *''Barbie Exposed'' (Dater) *''Greatest American Nerd'' (Alien) *''Richie Rich's Crib'' (Richard Rich) *''Unplanned Invasion'' (Alien) *''Next Stop, Lonelyville'' (Model Railroader) *''Death in Operation'' (Mikey) *''Everybody Hates Christ'' (Jesus Christ) *''The Pursuit of Happy Days'' (Fonzie) *''Iron Man's Coming'' (Henchman #2) *''Baby Hostages'' (Cop) *''1776'' (George Washington) *''Girl Toys'' (Cabbage Patch Person) *''Straight From Hello Kitty's Mouth'' (Keroppi) *''This. Is. Decaf!'' (Leonidas) *''This. Isn't. Funny!'' (Leonidas) *''This. Is. Martha!'' (Leonidas) *''Scientist Mad With Power'' (Leonard the Scientist) *''Crystar the Crystal Meth Warrior'' (Crystar) *''This. Is. Scrumptious!'' (Leonidas) *''Laff-A-Munich'' (Captain Caveman) *''Hansel & Gretel's Revenge'' (Hansel) *''Reverse Villains'' (Superman) *''V: The Celebrity Rehab Invasion'' (Lindsay Lohan) *''Superpets'' (Superman) *''Voltron Force Assemble!'' (Pilot) *''Where In Time Is My Broken Heart'' (Kid) *''Girls Gone Wild: Cenobitchs'' (Joseph R. Francis) *''Vampire 8:00-9:00PM'' (First Suspect) *''Star Trek Experience'' (Fat Man) *''Farting and Retards'' (Gary) *''I Took Out Rosie'' (Studio Guy) *''Uncle Glen'' (Uncle Glen) *''Paris and Nicole's Prison Break'' (Nicole Richie) *''Celebrity Double Dare'' (Daredevil) *''Boba's Back!'' (Boba Fett) *''It's a No, Guys'' (Admiral Ackbar) *''Rally the Bounty Hunters'' (Boba Fett) *''Try the Calamari'' (Admiral Ackbar) *''Going Out Like a Punk'' (Boba Fett) *''You Bet Your Ass That's a Boulder'' (Contractor) *''Bring a Sidekick to Work Day'' (Speedy) *''Lil' Magnum P.I.'' (Bodyguard) *''Falling on Water'' (Jesus Christ) *''Puttin' My D's Here'' (Daredevil) *''Hannah Dakota'' (Lindsay Lohan) *''For the Love of God, Michael'' (Michael Knight) *''2,400 Footlong Sandwiches'' (Himself) *''Our Newest Member, Calvin'' (Dr. Fumbles) *''There's No Place Like Home'' (Wizard) *''Getting to Paris is Hard'' (Spencer Pratt) *''Monchichis' First Blood'' (Scumgor) *''It's the Gifts That I Hate'' (Dream Demon) *''Bad Boy Meets Damaged Chick With Daddy Issues'' (Dina Lohan, Ali Lohan, Lindsay Lohan, Munson) Episodes Appeared In: *''You Can't Do That On Robot Chicken'' *''GPS Dating'' (voiced by Seth Green) *''2,400 Footlong Sandwiches'' External Links: Category:Cast Category:Crew